unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DOM-Gearbolt
__TOC__ Map description A maze-like map with control points placed close enough to be located, this arena can be easily won even by a good solo play. Beware of splash damages though, as there is little room to dodge at most spots. The Translocator can help you to quickly get out of tight spaces. The map is divided in four named areas: * Basement: Comprises the Shock Rifle basement area at the south of the map. * Ramp: Comprises the North (Ramp North) and West (Minigun Ledge) areas of the map, along with the corridor between them. * Bridge: Comprises the central area of the map, and the Ripper Hallways at its south. * Lift: The area at the east of the map. Domination points * Lift: At the upper level of the eponymous area. * Ramp: At the Ramp North zone, inside of a small chamber. * Bridge: At the bridge in the upper level of the central area. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * There's a circuit that goes: Lift-Bridge-Ramp. Onwards from below the Lift point you get the Rocket Launcher before reaching the Bridge, and the Flak Cannon before you reach the Ramp point. Backwards you can take the lower Rocket Launcher path and make a big translocation to avoid the lower level and end in the Bridge point, then launch to the ramp to the Lift area and reach the Lift point. Doing the full circle prevents you from getting many weapons (although if you want to get an extra weapon, you have nonetheless and nonethemore than the Redeemer going from Ramp to Bridge). * If you find yourself down in the recess with the body armor and minigun, use the translocator to quickly leap up to the ledge above. It provides quick access to the bridge control point (straight ahead) and the ramp control point (to the left)."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Gearbolt" @ PlanetUnreal * The presence of the redeemer creates a wildcard; its presence makes it very easy to dispose of a decent defense in no time, particularly at the enclosed lift control point. Place one offensive player on redeemer duty to assault the lift control point, where defenders will likely be well-armed and -armored (with the shield belt). Fire the redeemer into the small room and proceed inside to grab the point. * Study the path between the ramp and the bridge control points - it's extremely short and easy to travel in no time. The problem is you must venture off it to secure weapons. Grab the weapons near the ramp control point (you'll find the best ones here), then keep moving between the two points via the quick path. * Gearbolt's tight corridors and ramp walkways are perfect for the flak cannon's close-range shrapnel blast or the splash damage of the rocket launcher. Grab these important weapons near the ramp point and use them when traveling between the ramp and bridge points. Trivia * The unpatched retail version features Blood Reavers as the rival team. * There's a hidden level entry text in the betas: "Go forth, and Dominate!" Gallery DOM-Gearbolt-Console-1.jpg|Gamespot screenshot DOM-Gearbolt-Console-2.jpg|Gamespot screenshot DOM-Gearbolt-Console-3.jpg|Gamespot screenshot DOM-Gearbolt-Console-4.jpg|Gamespot screenshot DOM-Gearbolt-Console-5.jpg|Gamespot screenshot External links and references See also